<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Jondami】小学长（pwp） by Cubeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938010">【Jondami】小学长（pwp）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeee/pseuds/Cubeee'>Cubeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Sons (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jondami, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeee/pseuds/Cubeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>梗源：学习好的人大脑内犒赏系统发达所以性欲强<br/>9000+pwp我写了我走了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Jondami】小学长（pwp）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>因为是好不容易得到的男朋友，所以想要时时刻刻待在一起，如果能牵手就更好了，这个要求不过分吧？</p><p>乔一脸丧气地趴在地上发出小狗一样的哼唧声，中午的戏剧社团道具室里只有两个人。达米安盘腿坐在乔旁边，面前是好大一张白纸，他正为绘制背景板上的天空调色，浅淡的蓝怎么也出不来想要的效果。</p><p>“眼睛睁大。”达米安忽然颐气指使道。</p><p>“啊？”乔困惑地照做了，达米安猛地凑过来的脸让他心漏跳了一拍，脑袋嗡嗡作响——这么近？这么近难道是要……</p><p>“要是有取色器就好了。”达米安不无遗憾地直起腰，继续和调色板奋战。感到被耍弄的乔生气地扑了过去，氪星人完全不费力地将小义警压在身下。达米安相当恼怒，一半是为无法弥补的力量差距，另一半则是地上还有没拧上盖子的蓝色颜料。他倒地姿势得非常扭曲才勉强没弄脏校服白衬衫。</p><p>“你干嘛？！”仰面的达米安看上去毫无威慑力，“好好的发什么疯？”</p><p>“我们什么关系？”乔问，透亮的蓝眼睛没有一丝杂质，突袭的行为配上纯洁无辜的眼神反而让人感到可怕。</p><p>“搭档。”达米安挣扎了下，没用，乔压着他肩膀的手比大楼的钢筋还要沉重，“恋人。”他很不情愿地给出答案，他还不习惯私人的亲密关系，这个词让他脸颊发烫。</p><p>“我觉得我们间的关系需要一些变化。”乔忿忿不平，“我牺牲中午踢球的时间来找你，你根本都不看我一眼。”</p><p>小孩子吗？达米安挑起的眉无声地显示出鄙夷。“那你要什么？”</p><p>乔俯下身，两人的距离不断缩减，将头脸、咽喉、腹部同时暴露是非常危险的，达米安下意识地想缩起身体同时给上面的人一拳。就在他按捺不住要挥拳时，乔开口了，潮热的呼吸喷在他唇边。</p><p>“想牵手。”乔低声道，“想在别人面前牵你的手。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>达米安一阵无语，为这个过于简单的愿望。“想都别想，你以为我是谁，你以为你是谁。”他冷哼一声，“你今天拉我的手，明天就得上哥谭八卦，后天你家庭地址都能被那群食腐动物挖出来。”</p><p>“如果能告诉别人你是我的，那也挺好。”距离达米安的嘴唇只有一点距离，那条粉色软舌不安地舔了下嘴唇，乔只要再凑近一点点就能将它含在嘴里……</p><p>达米安一把推开乔，从男孩的身下挣扎着往后缩了几米，坐起身。乔能听到他微微加速的心跳，不过也仅此而已了。</p><p>“行啊，不过我有条件。”达米安故作冷静道，“这个傻逼学校的学生会长总是找我麻烦，就那个女的，你打败她，随便你想在谁面前牵。”</p><p>“我不会打同学，更何况是女生。”乔果断拒绝。</p><p>“谁让你打她？我要你取代她成为学生会会长。”达米安洋洋得意地说，“这就是我的复仇计划。”</p><p>“你怎么不自己去做。”乔质疑。</p><p>“讨好这群小屁孩。我闲得没事做吗。”达米安理不直气也壮，“再说了，当会长有助于你升学，如果你想去哥谭大学，你需要这个无聊的头衔。”</p><p>又擅自安排我的未来了。乔叹气。</p><p>“哪里牵都行？”</p><p>“白宫门口牵都行。”达米安秒答，“但迪克面前不行，因为他问题很多很烦。”</p><p>“成交。”乔露出势在必得的微笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2<br/>乔有一个奇异的助选团队——乔治娅，凯茜和玛雅。乔治娅加入是因为她也不怎么喜欢现任会长，相较之下乔要好得多的多。玛雅是出于对乔恋情的支持，她心目中的两个小弟弟谈恋爱，这太可爱了。至于凯茜，她是乔的朋友，但她无比讨厌团队里其他几位，她主要负责为乔隔着手机加油打气。</p><p>“我们需要一个计划。”乔治娅敲敲白板，“在竞选开始之前，我们必须扪心自问，乔到底有哪些吸引别人目光的优势？那邪恶的女人可是会马术。”</p><p>我会飞。乔在心里嘀咕。</p><p>“我是学校篮球队前锋。”乔回答。</p><p>“就是这个！”乔治娅欣喜地找到了突破口，“校际比赛就要开始了，如果校队能拿下第一，校报、广播站和Justagram主页都会用大篇幅采访你们。你会出名！”</p><p>赢倒是不难。乔心想。对他来说，篮球比赛中最困难的莫过于伪装成平凡人，达米安为他做了红太阳抑制器，但他对普通人类来说还是不公平了些。</p><p>“你必须有最多的贡献，这样才能最受瞩目。”乔治娅解说道，“你的队友也得喜欢你，所以还不能只想着自己得分。”</p><p>“争取拿下最多的助攻，明白了。”乔用右拳击打左手心，“很有帮助。”</p><p>“首先得赢。”乔治娅重申，“输家可上不了头版！”</p><p>这是最不需要担心的问题了。乔在心里苦笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“还好吗？”更衣室里突然响起的熟悉声音吓了乔一跳。</p><p>“很好啊，没什么不……哦你是问抑制器。”乔干笑一声，试图掩饰自己肌肉的酸痛和紊乱的呼吸，“抑制器工作正常。”</p><p>达米安敏锐地打量着他，欲言又止。</p><p>“真没什么，就是比平时累。”</p><p>“累是正常的，你在打比赛，抑制器还比平时提高了功率。在这种状态下我撂倒你都不用一秒。”达米安烦躁地弹了下舌头，“真搞不清楚你这算不算是氪星人的傲慢。”</p><p>“我只是想堂堂正正地牵你手嘛。”乔挠挠头，笑了，汗水顺着他发间滴下。</p><p>“快到中场休息了，下面两节还能打吗。”达米安扔过去一瓶能量饮料，顺手剥起了鸡肉三明治的包装纸。</p><p>乔拧开盖子仰头喝下半瓶，抹了抹嘴。“能。分数还落后呢，我已经休息一会儿了。”</p><p>“功率，不调吗。”达米安状似不经意地提起。</p><p>“不用。”乔回答，心里小小地快乐着，为达米安别扭的关心。</p><p>达米安走到乔面前，把三明治放到长凳上。“没别的事我就走了。”</p><p>“等等。”乔忽然伸手捉住达米安手腕，抬头，蓝眼睛用力眨了眨，“可以鼓励我一下吗？”</p><p>“哈？”达米安皱眉但没挣开，好兆头。</p><p>“亲我一下。”乔笑得无辜又乖巧，就好像他要求的只是一个苹果，“亲一下就好。”</p><p>“你臭烘烘的。”达米安嫌弃地说，但没有反对的意思——不拒绝就是同意，和达米安相处这么久，这点事乔还是明白的。他站起身，一只手试探着扶住达米安后脑勺，发胶的触感不算好，他更喜欢刚浸过水、柔软的达米安。</p><p>他亲了上去，仅仅是嘴唇相贴而已，很快就分开了。这不是第一次，如果算上之前那几次人工呼吸。</p><p>“行了，我……”达米安没能说完他的话。乔再次撞了上去，这不是亲吻，更像是啃咬。达米安无措地半张着嘴，任由乔占尽先机在他嘴里搅动，将他的呼吸剥夺。摁在他后脑的手上加大了力度，腰间圈上了另一只手，如果不是抑制器，达米安甚至觉得自己会被揉碎在乔怀里。</p><p>在达米安发出窒息的呜咽前，乔退开了，胸口不断起伏。他自己也累得够呛。</p><p>“笨蛋吗你！”脱口而出的怒骂听着却像是担心。</p><p>“没忍住。”乔不好意思地笑笑。门外传来哨声和欢呼声，广播突然响起中场的音乐，吓了乔一跳。</p><p>“他们好像……”等他看回达米安的方向时，对方已经消失了，就好像从未来过。</p><p>害羞所以逃跑了？乔不敢奢望。队友陆陆续续走进更衣室，乔和他们击掌庆祝。比分虽然落后一点，但不至于输掉，这点信心他们还是有的。</p><p>“三明治？”有人凑过来夺下，“还是热的？谁给你送的？啦啦队队长？那家伙下手真快啊！”</p><p>什么乱七八糟的。乔摆着手打哈哈，嘴角却禁不住上扬。</p><p>“……这家伙女朋友刚来过了。”队长，一条敏锐的单身狗迅速察觉，“你们在更衣室里干嘛了！！！”</p><p>“什么都没……”乔大惊失色，刚想解释脸却先红了，就在这时球队经理提了几个大袋子走进来。</p><p>“你们谁他妈点外卖了！这么多？还都是高级货！老娘一个人去取的，沉死了！快来分快来分！”</p><p>注意力一下从乔转移到食物上去了。乔捧着自己的三明治走过去，他扫了眼钉在纸袋上的账单。</p><p>……哇哦，看来这次非赢不可了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3<br/>达米安清清爽爽地走进房间，头发半干，身上带着潮湿的暖意，睡衣是他去年买给乔的，长袖短裤款，乔假装不知道他从小到大没变过的小心思。</p><p>“还没复习完？”达米安大咧咧坐到乔大腿上，牛奶沐浴露味道将乔暖融融地包裹住再沁进他心尖，痒得要命。</p><p>“看不到……看不到题了……”乔不自觉地结巴起来。达米安很无所谓地向后靠，舒舒服服地把自己安置在乔大腿上，翻起乔的参考资料来。他脖颈泛着微红色，麦色肌肤看上去口感很好的样子，淡色伤疤一道道排布在他无意间露出的肩头上。</p><p>“太简单了。这都不会做，你是弱智吗？”</p><p>乔沉默半晌，将达米安从腿上掀了下去。对这种人心动就是浪费人生。</p><p>达米安完全没在反思，他夺过自动铅笔按出笔芯，找了张草稿纸认真地写写画画。</p><p>“你干什么？”乔探过头，达米安一把推开他的脸。</p><p>“帮你复习。”扮起老师的人头也不抬，“给你出张卷子。”</p><p>“你怎么知道明天考什么？”</p><p>“你洗澡的时候我翻了你之前的物理当堂测验，对，就你藏在床垫底下的那些，居然不是色情杂志，真让我意外。即使是以外星人的标准你物理也烂透了。”达米安不耐烦地摆摆手，“别烦我，你不是扬言要考年级第一吗。”</p><p>“我只是不喜欢电学！”乔崩溃抱头，“我在你面前是不是一点隐私也不配有？！”</p><p>“嗯，不配。”达米安漫不经心地回答，丝毫不拿乔的尊严当回事，“我凭本事找到的东西，想看就看，不用你许可。”</p><p>“你们家都这样吗？”</p><p>“闭嘴做题。”达米安写满一张草稿纸推到乔面前，“写完这张还有一张。”</p><p>“不想做题了。”乔叼着笔杆趴在桌上，“一道都不想看了。”</p><p>“是你考试又不是我考试。”达米安虽然这么说着，笔却没停，眼看着又画出两张电路图。</p><p>那张总是吐出恶语的薄唇抿成一条细线，真的很诱人。达米安无意识地咬了下唇，留下一道亮晶晶的湿痕和一小块牙印，小巧的舌头若隐若现。</p><p>“……”感觉有点不妙。</p><p>乔半天没动静，达米安皱着眉抬头，正对上一张通红的脸。他困惑了一下，看到乔夹腿弓背试图掩饰什么的样子，他突然领悟了，绯色瞬间爬上脸颊。</p><p>“喂！”</p><p>“对不起。”乔服软，“那个……我……我去洗澡。”</p><p>“你刚洗过，洗什么洗。”达米安没好气地说，眼睛却不敢看乔，“把题做完。”</p><p>这是什么新型折磨方式？乔的痛苦写在脸上。</p><p>“……做完题给你解决。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>达米安一掌拍在乔头上用力揉了把。“一会儿我出的卷子做全对！错一道题你就自己憋着吧！”</p><p>“好！”</p><p>电学其实并不太难，乔不想学这部分的理由大概和拿着打火机的人不愿学钻木取火的心态差不多。达米安出的题都很有代表性，涵盖了知识点的多种应用，乔一开始有几道不会，达米安都会细心地讲解……虽然时不时夹杂几句“真笨”“你蠢吗”之类的讽刺，但听到他夸“你理解力也不差嘛”“做得不错”时也是真的开心。</p><p>两个小时后乔终于做完了达米安出的卷子。达米安在对方灼灼的目光里把整张卷子批改完，轻弹了下舌头。</p><p>“啧。全对。明天不拿满分你等……”</p><p>“我该干嘛？”乔打断达米安，神态跃跃欲试。达米安颇无语地看了他一会儿，叹口气，缓缓跪在地上。</p><p>“闭眼，闭嘴。”他说，尾音有些颤。乔睡裤腰带在他手中解开，乔吓得跳起来，两腿之间直接撞上了达米安的脸。达米安恶狠狠瞪了他一眼，一把将他睡裤和内裤一并拽下来，半勃的物什就这么弹到达米安眉间。</p><p>“那个……不是……我……”乔手足无措。达米安看上去随时会给他脆弱的男性尊严上来一拳。</p><p>然而坏脾气的少年没有。</p><p>迎接乔的不是剧痛，而是轻柔的一吻，正印在他通红的肉冠上。乔听到自己血管炸开的声音。</p><p>达米安没有理会乔，也没有抬头，他用保养武器的专注态度将乔软塌塌的半勃拎起来。他吞咽口水，接着伸出舌尖，在乔垂着的卵袋蜻蜓点水般舔了一下。</p><p>“嘶——”乔没能憋住喉咙里那声惊恐的吸气。</p><p>达米安笑了，犬牙危险地露出一个小尖。大概是对味道满意，准备开始正餐——乔不太敢奢望，他只能呆呆地站着，他的那根阴茎也硬邦邦地站着，粗壮笔挺，完全看不出一分钟前耷拉的模样。掌握着乔下身的魔鬼坏心眼地用脸蹭它，用鼻尖顶它，像只撒娇的猫咪。他的手攀上乔大腿外侧，舌头暧昧地舔过乔腿间，在硬而杂乱的阴毛上留下一道亮晶晶的水痕。</p><p>乔摸上达米安的脸，他并不知道自己该干什么，只是本能的这么做了。达米安没有理睬他的手，张开嘴将他的半边阴囊吞进嘴里。</p><p>“达米安？！”乔猛抽了一口气。</p><p>“嗯？”嘴里被塞的满满的，达米安声音听上去含糊得近似慵懒。他满足地仰头望乔，得意地欣赏对方窘迫的大红脸。乔的大腿肌肉在他手中微微抽搐。他吮吸着那块富有弹性的肉，用舌头感受氪星人肉袋里脆弱的睾丸。他大可以咬一口的，但乔看上去快哭了，达米安决定放他一马。</p><p>他用舌头将左边这颗推出口腔，转而吞下右边，乔黏答答的前液滴在他刚洗过的发丝间。</p><p>“达米安……达米……”乔低声哀鸣。囊袋积蓄的快感直往柱体上冲，阴茎敏感得不像话，就连发丝的摩擦也被无限放大。达米安在他的恳求声中仁慈地握住了这根坚硬的大家伙，从侧面吸吮着肉柱，用舌尖描摹暴起的青筋，唆得啧啧作响。乔在他的口中发出变了调的“啊……啊……”声，连视线都模糊起来。</p><p>乔尝起来咸咸的，味道不算太好。达米安终于吃到了最顶端，饱满的肉冠已经湿得一塌糊涂，液滴牵着丝落在达米安唇上。他一口将乔的顶端含进嘴里，他的嘴又软又热，脸颊凹陷紧紧包裹肉冠，舌尖小猫喝水般舔着顶端的小洞。乔猛地打了个激灵，差点没站稳。</p><p>有意思。达米安喜欢看乔退无可退的样子。他一边用力吸着，一边继续他不怀好意的钻探。他的手没闲着，两手握在一起前后撸动这根硬挺。乔抖得厉害，可他还是没射，达米安下巴开始酸痛，他吐出饱受折磨的龟头正想抱怨几句，一股浓腥味极重的液体就狠狠射在他脸上。</p><p>第一股第二股打在眉心和发梢，从达米安纤长的睫毛上滴滴答答流下。第三股正对着达米安由于猝不及防而半张的口。</p><p>达米安的额头、眉眼和嘴唇都覆上一层粘稠的白浊，像是没涂抹匀的面霜。这张刻薄同时充满诱惑力的脸被来自另一个少年的精液污染，凭空生出几分媚态……也可能只是乔高潮中的错觉。高傲的哥谭小王子和妩媚从来不沾边。</p><p>达米安摸了摸自己的湿乎乎的脸，有些难以置信。“你……你还真敢啊。”</p><p>乔赶紧扯了几张抽纸给达米安擦脸。“对不起！”</p><p>达米安夺过纸，转身自己擦起来。乔提起裤子，站着也不是坐下也不是，只好原地不动等候发落。</p><p>“难闻死了。”达米安嘟囔道，“我还得再去洗。”</p><p>“对不起，我没控制住。”乔真心实意地抱歉，他搞砸了，该死的，“下次我一定提前告诉你……”</p><p>“谁跟你说的有下次？我是什么，给你清理性欲的义工吗？”达米安揉着下巴，骂骂咧咧地站起身。</p><p>乔选择性忽视了他的话。</p><p>“你真的做什么都很擅长啊。”乔由衷地感叹，“不论是物理还是给人口交。”</p><p>达米安理都不理他，径自往门外走，出门时忽然想起什么，回头邪笑。</p><p>“那当然了，我可是学过的。”小恶魔刻意地炫耀道，还不忘丢下一句威胁，“明天物理不考满分，你就死定了。”</p><p>达米安究竟是用什么道具练习的？乔不由自主思考。</p><p>他只希望明天考场上这个问题不会造访他的脑海。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4<br/>现在是周三下午的社团活动时间，谁也猜不到篮球队夺冠的大功臣、期中考试名列前茅的学生会长候选人会躲在教学楼某个被遗忘的狭小储物间里，做着绝对违反了校规的行为。</p><p>乔自己也没想到会有这一天。</p><p>成为会长候选人是个令人振奋的负担，各种意义上都是。他不仅是同学们的榜样，还是部分坏家伙的众矢之的。这个“部分坏家伙”中就包括现任会长，一个恶毒且无所不用其极的女人。</p><p>乔治娅和凯茜警告过他防人之心不可无，来自对手的任何接触都要提高警惕，但乔还是很不幸地犯了老毛病——轻信。他真的以为来自对手的巧克力是一个诚挚的礼物。</p><p>他吃了，无事发生，于是分给了假装自己对小零食毫无兴趣的达米安，十分钟后达米安突然栽进他怀里，汗如雨下，面色潮红，喉咙里泄出足以逼疯一栋楼高中男生的柔软呻吟。</p><p>乔那一瞬间唯一能做的，就是把这样的达米安用超级速度藏进一楼旧储物间里。它位于一楼楼梯下方，低矮又狭小，顶多容下一人，乔甚至没法在里面站直。储物室里有一把椅子，一条腿短，椅背看上去快要散架。架子上乱七八糟堆叠着前任管理员没收来的违禁品，角落还斜靠着发霉的拖把。</p><p>一平米大，不到一米五高，乔把自己和达米安安置在这样一个紧凑杂乱的空间里。没人会找到这里来，新管理员有一间大得多的储物室。</p><p>乔坐在椅子上，达米安则是分开大腿面对他，坐在他腿上。他们被迫紧密地贴合在一起。在这个安全的小空间里，乔可以用超级视力检查达米安的身体，或者打电话向韦恩家随便谁求救。</p><p>……原本计划是这样的。</p><p>可达米安情动得实在是太厉害了。他极富策略性的磨蹭和软绵绵的喘息使乔什么都做不了。</p><p>他硬了。这没什么好丢人的。面对坐在大腿上哼哼唧唧撒娇的达米安，不硬才奇怪。</p><p>乔陷入莫大的恐惧中。达米安清醒过来以后绝不会开心。乔不是个趁人之危的人，况且他非常清楚一点：见过达米安这幅样子的人大概都得死。</p><p>再坚持一个小时。乔根据达米安血液中的激素代谢水平估算着。只要再坚持一个小时，达米安就能恢复正常。可达米安就算在情欲中失去理智也依旧无所不能。</p><p>“痒……好痒……帮帮我，乔，帮帮我。”达米安一边在乔耳边用气声低语，一边解开自己的领带，校服衬衫扣子。他毫无廉耻地挺胸，饱满胸肌上几道已经愈合的刀痕与弹痕交错，豆沙色乳粒激凸。乔见过达米安的胸口，也上手摸过，但那时他的想法只是纯洁的心疼而不是现在这样情欲的心动。</p><p>“摸摸我，我好难受。”达米安哀求着，翡翠色瞳孔迷离地眯着，“舔我，乔，舔舔我。”</p><p>“你确定这会让你好受点？”乔的理智正在崩塌，这绝对不是正常的解决方式，可是达米安求他了，主导权交在他的手上，他该死地喜欢这个。</p><p>达米安用力点头，甚至搂住他脖子，像幼猫玩闹一样叼起他耳垂。乔叹了口气，将兄弟义气这种此刻用不上的东西揉成一团扔掉，自暴自弃地臣服于欲望。他张开嘴，衔住顶着他上唇的熟红色颗粒。达米安发出快乐的哭叫，将胸口一下一下往前送，一只手揪着无人照料的右乳，另一只手往自己裤子里深。</p><p>“嗯啊……哈……就是这样，要流出来了，要被你吸出来了……再用力一点……”达米安忘情地低语，乔大脑空白了一秒，等他找回意识时发现自己正狠狠吮咬着达米安的胸，凶猛得像是个饿了许久的婴孩。达米安拼命吸气，乔无疑弄疼了他，可胸口的酥麻只有靠这样才能缓解。他用力揉捏着另一边胸口，放任快感一波一波冲上大脑。但是不够，怎么可能够。达米安怎么也射不出来。</p><p>乔停下了，他把脸埋进他乳沟里享受着，两块富有弹性的胸肌夹住脸颊，这场景在达米安清醒的时候绝不会发生。乔的手不安分地在达米安身上游走，从后颈滑到腰线，臀肉被大力地捏痛。</p><p>“达米安，其实……其实我也有学。”乔在他胸口发出闷声，“先说一声抱歉。”</p><p>达米安听得懂每一个字，却听不懂整句话。</p><p>乔转身，从杂物架深处翻出一个小盒子——是被没收来的安全套，超级视力的好处就是什么东西都逃不过他眼睛。盒子没开封，携带他来学校的倒霉鬼还来不及使用就被没收了，还是螺旋纹的。乔撕开一个小包，悲伤地发现它小了几号，不可能套在他的勃起上，光是想想都疼。</p><p>达米安被冷落了，他非常不满，对乔嘴唇又亲又咬，像只小野兽。</p><p>“好，好，知道了知道了，等一下，马上就好。”乔在达米安的干扰下艰难地将保护措施套在手指上，伸进达米安臀缝。达米安被穴口忽然探进的手指冰了下，不悦地扭着腰想躲，却被乔握着大胯向下压住。</p><p>“干什么啊。”达米安黏糊糊地抱怨。</p><p>乔不敢回话，两根手指在达米安穴口绕圈，按压，时不时进去一点。达米安身体紧张起来，他更紧地缠上乔脖子，显得有些害怕。</p><p>“没事的，没事的，不会疼。”乔安慰地轻拍着达米安后背，让他放松下来。达米安他身上肌肉就实用性而言比例近乎完美，所以身体绝称不上柔软，可他内里却惊人地细腻温暖，肠壁像贝肉一样缠住乔手指，将乔往更深处吸。</p><p>乔顺从了达米安的意愿。虽然很没情调，但他只要眨眨眼就能看透这具人类肉体的每个器官、每条神经。他找到自己需要的那个小小的腺体，隔着软肉轻轻搔刮。</p><p>……达米安发出的低吟淫荡极了。他呜呜地感激着乔的手指，用嘴唇和舌头祈求乔的照顾。</p><p>乔耐心地挑逗着那一块肉，画着圈抚摸，时不时用力按一下，达米安在他手中痉挛又弹起。达米安逐渐承受不住乔慢条斯理的玩弄，他搂着乔脖子支撑身体，前后摆动腰部将自己用力往乔手指上撞，右手握住流水不止的紫红色勃起狠狠撸动，眼里蕴着泪水似乎要哭。</p><p>乔亲吻他的脖子和喉结当作鼓励，手指一动也不需要动，达米安在他指尖自娱得很开心。手指被夹紧，被吃进深处。在达米安婉转的呼吸声中，乔将自己的阴茎从裤子里释放出来缓缓抚摸，他早就硬了。他们的龟头碰在一起相互摩擦，他被达米安打湿，用达米安流下的液体润滑自己。</p><p>“啊啊……哈……啊……！”达米安呼吸逐渐急促，几次凶猛的下落后他脱力地瘫软在乔怀里，湿漉漉的东西溅上乔下巴。乔摸了把，白色的，达米安乖巧地低头舔干净他手指，又缠绵地清理起他下巴。</p><p>乔勾起仍留在达米安身体里的两根手指，收获了带怒意的一咬。他不在意，对氪星人来说人类的撕咬和调情差不多。达米安不想要了，享受够温存的他试图退开寻求自由，可乔没放过他，原本安分又善解人意的手指忽然开始进出，过分敏感的身体忠实地传递起快感的电流。</p><p>“慢点，慢点，等等，不要了！慢点！我不行了！”达米安搂着乔呜呜哭叫着，发出矛盾的指令，身体直往乔身上贴好躲开那两根肆意施暴的手指。他硬不起来，下体又酸又痛，乔的勃起戳在他肚脐上，硬得仿佛能将他捅穿。</p><p>乔慢了下来，却不是达米安想要的那样。他缓慢但用力地按在快感正中心，任凭达米安抽搐尖叫也不松手。</p><p>“不行，不行，我……我不行……”达米安身体绷成一条线，背肌紧得随时会断掉，眼泪终于掉了下来。乔把达米安的手拉到自己阴茎上，被过量快感俘虏的少年立马心领神会地撸动起来，讨好地抚摸龟头，揉搓根部。</p><p>乔满意地放过了达米安。他快速进出，羞耻的水声充斥着这个狭小肮脏的空间……达米安很快又到了，这次比上次还激烈，失禁一样的液体打湿了他自己的校裤。他无力地融化在乔身上，伴随着无声的哭泣和间断的痉挛。</p><p>乔用力撸了两把，射在达米安手中。</p><p>储物室里气氛难以言喻，灰尘混合着精液的味道提醒着他们刚刚发生了多么过火的事。他们在灰尘中依偎着，直到达米安恢复意识和体力，抬起自己湿漉漉的、沾满精斑的手。</p><p>“还好吗？”乔带点愧疚地询问。</p><p>“托你的福。”达米安没好气地回答。他似乎想发火，但最后只是伸出舌头，猫儿洗脸似地将手掌和指缝间的白污舔舐干净。乔赶紧闭上眼，生怕自己控制不住再做出什么来。</p><p>“你不会还能硬吧。”达米安有气无力地嘲讽道。</p><p>说不定。乔在心里嘀咕。</p><p>“我这幅样子怎么出去。”达米安皱眉。</p><p>“我用超级速度带你，不会被人看到的。”</p><p>“万一有人把监控慢放呢。”</p><p>“除了你之外没人会这么无聊。”</p><p>“你还真会找地方。”</p><p>“事出突然嘛！我能把咱们两个藏起来已经不错了。”</p><p>没意义的斗嘴有一句没一句地持续着。达米安起身，先是头撞上了天花板，接着又因为腰酸跌回乔腿上。乔无奈地揉着他头刚才撞上的部分，另一手给他捏腰。</p><p>“你刚才太用力了。”乔实事求是地评论道，“你还把你自己操哭了。”</p><p>“你不闭嘴会死吗！”达米安羞恼地骂。</p><p>“下次让我试试吧。”乔提议道，一脸认真。</p><p>“试什么，被人用手指弄屁股？”达米安嫌弃把脚边的安全套踢进柜子底下。</p><p>乔微笑，凑到达米安耳边低语了一句话，达米安的表情从愣怔转变为愤怒。</p><p>“你想都别想！！！！！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5<br/>新任学生会会长在学校里很有人气。很多女生暗恋他，还有一些男生。不过他是有男朋友的，所有人都知道。竞选结果出来后他做的第一件事就是冲下台找他躲着的男朋友——学校里众所周知的小魔王。</p><p>乔向小魔王伸出手。</p><p>“无聊。”</p><p>他得到了一句小声的抱怨和放在他掌心里的另一只手。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>